topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Adam of darkness/Toriko: Training for Gourmet World Saga
Toriko Destroys an Iron Ore Toriko= 2.2 meters= 9px Total Volume Width= 524px= 128 meters a= b= 64 meters Height= 427px= 104 meters Volume= (4/3)Pi*abc= 1793327387844 cc Volume of the Pulverized Ore Width= 252px= 61.6 meters a= b= 30.8 meters Depth= 142px= 34.7 meters Volume= (4/3)*Pi*abc= 137929943423 cc Volume of Fragmented Ore = Total Volume - Pulverized Volume= 1655397444420 cc Energy Fragmentation and Pulverization Values for Iron are 20 j/cc and 90 j/cc respectively Fragmented Ore= 33107948888417 Joules or 7.9 Kilotons of TNT Pulverized Ore= 12413694908149 Joules or 3 Kilotons of TNT Total Energy= 10.88 Kilotons of TNT - Town level Voice Missile Zebra goes berserk and defeats hoards of monsters along with Magma Tortoise , making a huge blast with his voice missile We know the execution ground is where Zebra was held, chained with beasts. Among beasts whom held him, Growsaurus is one of them. Growsaurus has a height of 430 meters , and it was able to stand inside the floor. So execution ground, or the the floor should be that much in height at least Floor= 430 meters= 90px Honey Prison height= 892px= 4261 meters Honey Prison Width= 1004px= 4782 meters Honey Prison Width= 4782 meters= 18px Height from the ground= 224px= 59516 meters Height from the ground= 59516 meters= 48px Missile AoE= 657px= 814628.6 meters Gonna get height just in-case AoE Height= 92px= 114072.8 meters The best way to calc this seems to be Nuke calculator, it is a missile anyways. Using Wide-spread destruction , I get 1656000 Megatons '''or '''1.62 Teratons of TNT - Island+ level For all the hype Zebra got, this is not bad at all. Intution Works Toriko and Sani combine their power and destroy a falling mountain Mountain is at least 5000 meters tall, emphasis on at least. It also weights several trillion tons according to Sani, lets say 3 as a low-end. 3 trillion tons is 2721555000000000 kg It is sliding along with waterfall, so we can get its speed by freefall. Assuming it fell at least a distance equal to its height v^2= 2gh v= ~313.2 m/s We got everything to work with here. Lets get the output KE= (1/2)mv^2= 133492272750000000006 Joules '''or '''31.9 Gigatons of TNT - Island level Sani's sensors can deflect back this much amount of energy. Now to get Toriko's actual output, we would need to divide the result by 30 because Sani's super spatula multiplied the power by 30 originally Toriko's 36 fold Twin Spiked Punch= 1.06 Gigatons of TNT - Mountain+ level Nono freezes a pond Well, its size is not really that of a "pond", but anyways. Nono flash-freezes the pond Area of Stew pond is 300 km^2 or 300000000 m^2 For depth Sani= 1.87 meters= 47px Depth= 112px= 4.4561702127659584 meters Volume= Area* Depth= 1336851063.82978752 m^3 Lets get its Mass. Air is 80% nitrogen and 20% oxygen 'Oxygen' density of solid oxygen is 1426 kg/m^3 20% Volume= 267370212.765957504 m^3 Mass= 381269923404 kg Room temeperature= 20 degree celcius or 293.15 kelvin Oxygen Melting Point= -218.8 C or 491.95 kelvin Delta T= 198.8 k Specific heat of Oxygen is 918 J/kg K at 300 K Q = m*C*Delta(t) Q1= 69581150989399163 Joules ''' Latent Heat Fusion for Oxygen is 13700 J/Kg '''Q= m*l Q2= 5223397950638298 Joules Qo= Q1 + Q2 = 74804548940037462 Joules 'Nitrogen' frozen nitrogen density is 1026.5 kg/m^3 80% Volume= 1069480851 m^3 Mass= 1097822093617 kg Room temeperature= 20 degree celcius or 293.15 kelvin Nitrogen Melting Point= -210 C or 483.15 kelvin Delta T= 190 k Specific heat of Nitrogen is 1040 J/kg K at 300 K Q = m*C*Delta(t) Q1= 216929645698723450 Joules Latent Fusion Heat for Nitrogen is 25800 J/kg Q= m*l Q2= 28323810015319155 Joules Qn= Q1 + Q2 =''' 245253455714042605 Joules''' Total Energy= Qo + Qn = 320058004654080068 Joules '''or '''76.5 Megatons of TNT - City level Fang King Speed Fang King dodges satellite lasers Toriko Earth= 70028.17 km= 114px Panel height= 297px 2*atan((Object height/panel height)*tan35)= 37.504141363572 degree Distance = 103140 km or 103140000 meters Assuming it took 10 seconds to reach the ground (I doubt it would take more than 10 seconds to reach earth as the military used it in the assault on the Fang King, and it immediately hits after the land onslaught) Speed= D/T= 10314000 m/s '''or '''Mach 30069.97 - Sub-relativistic Lets throw in a minute timeframe too Speed= D/T= 1719000 m/s '''or '''Mach 5011.6 - Massively Hypersonic+ Four Beast calls back So four beast calls back all 4 individual beasts and absorbs them, in a pretty short timeframe. I thought this might be intresting considering the 4 beasts were more or less at the boundaries of human world, and they themselves are pretty heavy creatures Surface area of the planet = 15406198491295468.502 m^2 Its a rectangle, so l*b= 15406198491295468.502 160012px^2= 15406198491295468.502 1px= Sqrt(96281519456.6374303302252331) 1px= ~310292.6 units l= 436px= 135287588.9 meters b= 367px= 113877397.1 meters Assuming a 5 minute timeframe for a low-end Speed= D/T= 225479.3 m/s for length Speed= D/T= 189795.6 m/s '''for breadth Gaoh and Octopus kong were on length side, they weight 907185000 kg (1 million ton) and 2721555000 kg (3 million tons) respectively, giving 3628740000 kg for both KE= (1/2)mv^2= '''92244242654406350326 Joules Mount Turtle and Invite death were on breadth side, they weight 526167300000 Kg (580 Million tons) and 2449399500 kg (2.7 Million tons) respectively, giving 528616699500 kg for both KE= (1/2)mv^2= 1.9e22 Joules ''' Total Energy= 19134282876573556734193.8 Joules or '''4.57 Teratons of TNT - Island+ level Category:Blog posts Category:Toriko